


i love you more than buzz lightyear

by tukhamyeon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic AU!, Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, basically nonsence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tukhamyeon/pseuds/tukhamyeon
Summary: Seungcheol and Jeonghan shop for their newly-bought apartment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> basically fluff, fluff, fluff, and nonsenses because I'm a pro at them.

Seungcheol never likes shopping.

The thought of having to walk around the crowded place while pushing a cart or holding a basket does not appeal to him.

 

Today, though, is different.

 

Today is their first shopping day as newlyweds. Yes, _their_. Choi Seungcheol and Yoon Jeonghan as husbands.

They are wandering across the busy aisle of IKEA to buy home appliances and furniture for their newly purchased apartment, and both of them are very ecstatic to fill it out and decorate it.

Before the wedding, both of them lived separately, with Jeonghan living alone and Seungcheol living with his parents. Seungcheol’s parents had offered them to live with them, but they refused since they do not want to cause a hassle in the household. Also, they had saved enough money in 3 years to buy an apartment near their offices, talking about being convenient.

They had listed down the things that they want to buy beforehand, making sure the price suits to their budget.

Seungcheol is pushing the shopping cart as he follows Jeonghan’s lead since the latter has the list with him, and the older knows too well that he is a bit suck at choosing things to buy (mostly because he tends to be rather impulsive).

The black haired male watches as Jeonghan bites the pencil while he scrutinizes the list, and Seungcheol’s heart beats faster at the sight of a diamond ring on the younger’s ring finger. It is weird, he thinks, how his heart still beats rapidly whenever he has Jeonghan close to him, even after years of being with him.

 He thought back then that probably, after they are officially married, he would stop having butterflies in his stomach when Jeonghan holds his hand in cold, fingers entwined together tightly, or when Jeonghan leans his head on his shoulder as they watch the television, snuggly wrapped in blanket.

But it is all wrong.

Everything remains the same. The only different thing is that his love and feelings for the other male seem to grow stronger each second they spend together, and Seungcheol swears he is the luckiest man alive for having Jeonghan curled up next to him in the morning every day.

Seungcheol is deep in his thoughts when Jeonghan shakes his shoulder gently, eyes flickering in worry, “Hey, you okay? Tired?”

Quickly dismissing his clouding thoughts with a shake of his head, Seungcheol smiles at the latter, “Nothing. I was distracted by your beauty.”

Seungcheol’s words earn a soft snort from the younger, “If you are trying to make me let you buy weird things for our home, it is not gonna work.”

“I was being honest!”

“Sure, Cheol.”

 

The indifferent reply coming from Jeonghan has him pouting, but Jeonghan doesn’t buy it, continuing to study the list in his hand instead, “I think we have everything already except for bedsheet.”

Blinking his eyes, Seungcheol peeks at the tiny scribbles on the note, “Oh, right. Bulbs, shower curtain, candles… Let’s go to find it then?”

Pushing the note to his jeans pocket, Jeonghan nods, placing his hand on top of Seungcheol as he, again, leads the way, “Alright.”

 

* * *

 

After a quite-long walk around the wide (and crowded) aisles of IKEA, they finally manage to find the bedsheet section, and Seungcheol suddenly feels an excitement rushing in his veins when he sees a _thing_.

 

Yes, a buzz lightyear-printed bedding set.

 

Being a big fan since he was six, little Seungcheol never missed a single thing with a buzz lightyear print on it; blanket, pajamas, slippers, even his boxers all had buzz lightyear on them, but his obsession stopped when his classmates made fun of his boxers in the fifth grade of elementary school, though that did not mean he stops liking his childhood hero.

He should tell Jeonghan, no, he _must_ tell Jeonghan and persuade him to buy it.

The long-haired male is looking between a velvety lavender-colored bedding set and another maron-colored one when he hears Seungcheol calling out his name, “Hannie!”

Averting his attention from the two bedding sets, he stands up from where he is crouching and turns to look at the other male and oh—

Seungcheol has that excited pup look with him, which means, he has found _something,_ and Jeonghan is not feeling relieved at all.

“What is it, babe?”

“Look at this!”

 

And there it is, the buzz lightyear bedding set.

 

Frowning, Jeonghan lets his gaze fall on Seungcheol, “You want us to buy this?”

And the other gives him an excited not as the answer.

Sighing, he shakes his head and places his hand on top of Seungcheol’s one gripping the shopping cart handle, trying to steer him away from that damned thing, “Seungcheol, no. Let’s just buy another one.”

To Jeonghan’s dismay, Seungcheol stills, refusing to follow his lead, “But I want it!”

Again, he sighs and runs his fingers through his hair; no, he will not lose because they are already 28, and heck no—who would want to have sex on a bedsheet with buzz lightyear’s face? “No, Cheol.”

And there goes that infamous puppy eyes he uses whenever he wants something _that_ much.

Biting his lower lip, Jeonghan quickly pushes Seungcheol forwards and leads him somewhere else far from that thing, ignoring the weird stares from the people around them as well as Seungcheol’s protests.

After making sure they do not see that bedding set again, Jeonghan finally stops, resting his forehead on Seungcheol’s temple, “You know, I love you but we really cannot buy that. Just, _not that_.”

Lifting his gaze to meet Seungcheol’s, Jeonghan suddenly feels bad to see disappointment in the other’s eyes.

Sucking a deep breath, he wraps his arm around Seungcheol’s waist before placing a soft kiss on his cheek, “Let’s just finish this shopping earlier and find something to eat, yes? Let’s go to that _gopchang_ restaurant you’ve been dying to try and buy some _hotteok_ from your favorite stall for midnight snack.”

Seungcheol bites his inner cheek in thought, “Can we also have bubble bath tonight? Oh—Can you sing me to sleep too?”

A soft whine escapes from the back of Jeonghan’s throat before he finally nods, “Only for tonight.”

 

The black haired male can’t contain a victorious smile from forming on his lips, planting a peck on Jeonghan’s plump lips, “Alright, sounds great to me.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Jeonghan-ah!”

 

The blonde haired male stops stirring his tea at Seungcheol’s voice coming from their study, “Yes, babe?”

 

“Let’s buy a big aquarium for our living room!”

 

And Jeonghan can’t help but sigh heavily at the suggestion.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on twitter (@shimkunghan) or tumblr (tukhamyeon.tumblr.com) :3


End file.
